Sweeney Todd turns anime! A SweeneyMew Fanfic!
by tokyozakuro
Summary: Crossover Tokyo Mew Mew and Sweeney Todd, I thought it would be a fun idea, I don't own TMM or ST : Mrs Lovett, Sweeney Todd and Toby wake up in anime land, Tokyo where they meet Tokyo Mew Mew! Ok that summary sucked, the ratings may change so look out.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Ok, first, this fanfic is rubbish! Well, I like it but I worry so anyways. For now I will rate it K but I might change that to a T or M you never know ;) but please review if you like the story or idea, I am sorry if it's OOC or anything but if you want me to continue I will, I might anyway unless I don't really want to.**

Mrs Lovett woke up, she looked above her, a tree shaded her pale yet beautiful face, she glanced in front of her to see a pink cafe, and it looked truly elegant. She noticed, Sweeney Todd and Toby, looking around as well, she thought to herself "is this heaven?" Then, out of nowhere a monster flew down towards Mrs Lovett! She leapt up in surprise but was caught by the monster before she could call for help or run. The monster tightened her in its grasp, Sweeney and Toby spun around to face her, she was struggling and trying to fight back helplessly. "Mrs Lovett!" The boys shouted, beginning to come forward "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY" "MEW MEW MINTO" "MEW MEW LETTUCE" "MEW MEW PUDDING" "MEW MEW ZAKURO" "METAMORPHOSIS!" Out of the blue five girls arrived in front of the boys, "extraordinary!" Toby thought to himself, gazing in awe at them, Sweeney was just taken aback.

The pink one put up a gloved finger at the monster "Hey! Kisshu! Pai! Tart! How dare you hurt innocent people with this chimera anima! Minna!" the girls nodded their heads in response to her and ran forward. The blue one summoned her weapon first "Minto Arrow!" A shiny blue bow appeared in her grasp "RIBBON....MINTO ECHO!" A pink arrow shot the monster in the eyes, blinding him and dropping Mrs Lovett, she screamed as she fell from a tall height, she fell into Sweeney's arms on accident, she looked up and began blushing "th-thank you" his eyes widened and he quickly put her down and looked away from her shamefully, embarrassment covered his face. The green one ran forward with the yellow one and they summoned their weapons "Lettuce Castanets!" "Pudding Ring!" Two tambourines and green castanets formed in their hands "RIBBON...PUDDING RING INFERNO!" "RIBBON....LETTUCE RUSH!" A large jelly with water appeared around the monster and he tried to break desperately free from it "Zakuro whip!" the purple one ran forward with a cross of some sort in her hand, but a long whip like strip came from it "RIBBON....ZAKURO SPEAR!" The force electrocuted the monster with the water, the pink one smiled and leapt up "Strawberry bell!" A pink heart with wings appeared "RIBBON....STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" Burst of sparkles rushed out and the monster vanished! Three aliens smiled "we'll be back" the tall one said, and then they disappeared as well.

Mrs Lovett looked at the girls, they turned "for the earths future we will serve Nya!" the pink one saluted, and they looked at Mrs Lovett "are you alright?" The green one asked "yes, thank you" Mrs Lovett practically whispered, looking at the girls, they were so not in her time "what year is it?" She asked "2010" the pink one smiled, putting her gloved hand out at the trio "I am Mew Ichigo, leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, the aliens are training us to fight better with harder monsters but they still fight us for not really any reason :)" the blue one came forward "I am Mew Minto" the green one waved "I am Mew Lettuce" the yellow one jumped up "I am Mew Pudding" and the purple one half smiled "I am Mew Zakuro" "what are your names?" They asked together "you seem lost" Ichigo said "I am...Mrs Lovett," Mrs Lovett smiled the best she could, still taken aback by them "this is my...son Toby and this is Sweeney Todd" the girls returned to natural form in front of them "you can keep secrets right!" Ichigo winked, they nodded "hey, why don't you come back to our cafe, Cafe Mew Mew, we saw you looking at it this morning while Mrs Lovett was sleeping under the tree" Pudding suggested, still bouncing up and down, Mrs Lovett nodded "alright then" she walked towards them, and all 8 went into the Cafe with a closed sign on the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

They all walked into the cafes large doors and the trio stared at its beauty. The ceiling was delicately crafted with pictures like none had seen, the heart shaped seats beckoned for a customer and the place was well looked after, their gazes met two men who came out of the kitchen, one blonde one brunette. "Welcome back girls! Excellent job!" the brunette smiled graciously, he turned his head "who are you?" He asked "yeah who are you? The shop is closed sorry" the blonde one implied harshly, Ichigo scowled at the blonde "Shirogane; these are friends who have nowhere to go! Excuse us for being friendly!" Ichigo puffed angrily, the red head and the blonde were having an argument which was broken off by the brunette chuckling softly "you didn't tell us your names!" Mrs Lovett stepped forward reluctantly "I am Mrs Lovett" she smiled softly, Toby perked up "I am Toby, he is Sweeney Todd" Sweeney looked coldly at the boy for introducing him.

The brunette smiled "I am Keiichiro Akasaka; this is my friend Ryou Shirogane, it's a pleasure to meet you" he stepped forward and softly lifted Mrs Lovett's gloved hand and lightly kissed it. Sweeney felt an unwanted and unusual twinge of jealousy towards the affection Keiichiro shown towards Mrs Lovett at that moment. Ryou rolled his eyes and flicked Ichigo on her nose, making her flinch in surprise, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She yelled, her cat ears and tail popping out "WELL, THAT WAS WHAT IT WAS FOR, BEING A BAKA FOR DOING STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT!" he yelled back, she scowled and turned away in defeat muttering curse words under her breath. Mint scoffed and walked out to the kitchen, not long after she emerged with tea "great idea Mint! Tea for the guests…" Ichigo trailed off, Mint didn't look at anyone, and she seated herself and poured the tea, then sipped it gently without offering. Mrs Lovett and her company looked at Mint absolutely dumbstruck by her actions; she was so impolite when she wanted to be!

Mrs Lovett began fiddling with her fingers nervously, the mews turned to face the three "where did you say you came from?" Ichigo asked "oh, well…we come from London, Fleet Street actually" Mrs Lovett looked at them all "and…we would be a hundred or so years old right now but we are not" Mint looked up with the crowd of mews and men at a shy Mrs Lovett, looking down quietly at the floor "we just woke up here" Toby chipped in. A disturbing silence came through the café until Ryou spoke up "well, Keiichiro and I will trace the facts on why you were here and find a way to send you back, although until then you must try to blend in" he eyed Mrs Lovett and Toby especially, but said nothing and left. "Hey! Toby!" Pudding called cheerfully, Toby looked at her "you can play with me and Taru – Taru!" With that she ran towards Toby and hugged him "welcome to the family!" Toby was shocked but happy that he had a new friend "Pudding, we must find them somewhere to stay!" Ichigo reminded her, Pudding looked at Ichigo and laughed "well…they can stay with ME!" Pudding cried happily, Ichigo smiled and shook her head "no, Pudding it is too much work for you…what about you Minto?" Mint looked up from her cup of tea "I don't let strangers hitchhike in my place sorry" she laughed sarcastically, and then went back to her cup of tea. Mrs Lovett and Sweeney Todd suddenly felt extremely outraged by how big headed she can be when she can just be kind at all times!

Zakuro saw their insulted gaze "don't worry about Mint, she can be nice when she knows you properly, she was joking, I suppose you might as well stay here and just help us out daily to pay for things you need…I can take you shopping, starting with Mrs Lovett" she spoke naturally, her long opal hair swiftly shook as she looked over to Mrs Lovett directly "thank you" was all Mrs Lovett could say, Mint looked up at her idol with jealousy bubbling in her eyes for Zakuro to suddenly offer such a kind thing, like she once did with Ichigo, to these Victorian people! Zakuro looked over her shoulder the black haired girl "unless…Mint would give her clothes to Mrs Lovett instead?" Zakuro smirked, Mint rolled her eyes dramatically and looked away in defeat to Zakuro "I thought not" Zakuro scoffed sarcastically, and then she walked away and sat down. Ichigo looked at the trio "please, sit! You must be hungry and tired of standing there!" Pudding let go of Toby and jumped to Ichigo. They watched them sit down reluctantly around a table, the girls came up to them "what do you wish for?" Ichigo asked, looking at them with a grin on her face, no one responded "Oh yeah!" Ichigo hit herself "Menus! Sorry!" With that, the red headed waitress ran into the kitchen.

Later on…

Pudding came out after half hour of spinning plates, balancing on balls and circus juggling in her normal clothes, she wore a simple blue top saying "I MONKEYS" And a pair of white trousers, with small black shoes. Pudding sat at the table with the other casually dressed mews and the Victorian trio at the table all chatting quietly until Pudding spoke "so are you two married?" they all looked over to the barber and baker, the baker began to get flustered and fiddled with her hair, the barber managed to calm himself and not get too uncomfortable looking "not really, no" Mrs Lovett finally sighed. `Not yet anyway ' she smiled to herself secretly. The mews looked back down at the table, pudding twiddled her thumbs "oh, Gomenasai" Mrs Lovett looked at her "what does that mean? Go-men-a-sai?" Pudding laughed softly "oh

Yeah! You are not Japanese, it means I'm sorry or forgive me" Mrs Lovett nodded…


	3. Chapter 3

Sweeney woke up in the main spare room very early in the morning, he didn't understand why. Sweeney sat up and looked out at the rising sun out on the horizon and sighed "Lucy…" he whispered "you would of loved it here, me, you and Johanna walking through this fantasy land of some sort…but you can't witness it now can you?" he stood up, a voice in his head whispered

_Well, what about what is there Right now, you, Mrs Lovett and Toby? A good wife as well, she has the qualities and a child even though it is adopted eh?_

Sweeney was taken back by his thoughts for a moment, and then suddenly snapped in rage at his sudden thought to even the consideration

"There will never be another Lucy, she is the blonde beauty with a daughter who looks like her and is perfect" he argued back

_But, there won't be another Mrs Lovett, her soft curly auburn hair, her beauty and pale body hidden behind a dress and a corset, true there will never be another Lucy…But the same rules applies to Mrs Lovett_

Sweeney could say nothing more, he clenched his fists and breathed out softly, he could not say he disliked Mrs Lovett, well, he didn't dislike her, even though he would say she was a useless damn woman he actually became fond of her and the way she came back throughout all of the pain and her rejections off him, she amused him, the way she pouted when she tried to soften him up, or when she would sing about some weird fantasy that could never possibly happen, could it? Sweeney thought bloody wonders about this woman, she was so innocently guilty, if that made sense, but he would block it out for his late wife. Sweeney shook his head and took out of his pocket his 'friend' that he never wants to leave behind at any time so luckily had it in his pocket the whole time. Sweeney gripped his friend and left his room and went to find Mrs Lovett, he had enough of her clouding his mind with a second thought or her chatter or her blushing or anything, he was going to kill her and get rid of her before they went back to the pie shop, then Toby would be next, his mind fired with the devilish idea as he turned the door handle of a door. Sweeney looked through the door and sure enough, a silently sleeping Mrs Lovett lay on her bed under a silken sheet, he laughed and entered, shutting the door tightly behind him…


	4. Chapter 4

Sweeney slightly loosened his grasp on the razor in his sudden fascination, Mrs Lovett lay still, her eyes gently shut but the beauty was freely exposed, she wouldn't turn away as Sweeney wouldn't look away, her true beauty was no different to her beauty normally. Sweeney stood watching her movement, not daring to move yet just in case, the auburn curls flowed loose around her shoulders, looser bits of hair slightly longer, her lips parted ever so slightly as she stirred and began to open her eyes and fluttering them, she turned her head towards the door before Sweeney managed to make his escape "Mr. T?" she mumbled softly, trying to see straight "what…?" she bolted upright practically in embarrassment "how…How long have you been here?" she finally asked, he shrugged, a cold glint turning evil in his brown eyes, she saw his stare "…Mr…T?" she whispered, he lunged forward at an incredible rate and grabbed her with his free hand on her neck, she struggled "get up" he growled, she obeyed. Sweeney slammed her against the wall and put the razor onto the pale skin of her neck, "this will be your punishment for doing me wrong" he smiled viciously, Mrs Lovett's eyes widened with fear "how have I done you wrong Sweeney?" the mention of her calling him by his first name made him get angrier and pressed the razor into her pale skin a little more, for a strong woman, Mrs Lovett had to feel upset, not because of the razor. Mrs Lovett felt upset because of her unrequited love and his neglect and blame on her for his faults.

He saw her breakdown "I am doing this my pet because…you get yourself into my mind, every word, blush, laugh, silly little fairytales everything about you, you manage to push my Lucy apart, for that I want no one in my way" Mrs Lovett angered herself and let her anger and devastation get over her "well, Mr Todd you may kill me for something like that, keep living on your dead wife! I don't care anymore, you made it clear to me that you don't want anyone who you don't know is better yet you hurt me because you find yourself liking me a bit maybe like Lucy and you know it so you do foolish things like this! If you kill me…I…I will just be another waste of a good wife!" Sweeney went outrageous at that point and slit her a little bit, hardly any because he'd meant to drop his razor, which it did, with a metallic clang on the wooden floorboards, they fell to their knees, breathing heavily and looking into each others eyes…

Mrs Lovett put a soft, pale hand over her neck as thin trails of blood trickled down her, tears filled her eyes "I see…well, if you wanted me out of your way you could of said," she saw the guilt in his eyes that bored into hers "instead of doing this" Sweeney didn't want to initially kill her, he just did that in the heat of the moment, he liked scaring her a bit but he never expected to do that "Mrs Lovett…I'm" he began before Mrs Lovett cut him off, she stood "I don't need you to apologise or anything, because…I can't believe you at all anymore!" She cried, running out of the room with tears streaming freely behind her. The day passed, the mews and Toby noticed something wrong with the barber and the baker, Pudding decided to investigate! They all sat on the table like this, Ichigo in the middle of Mint and Lettuce, Lettuce in the middle of Toby and Ichigo, Mint in the middle of Ichigo and Zakuro, Zakuro in the middle of Mint and Mrs Lovett, Sweeney in the middle of Pudding and Toby, Toby in he middle of Sweeney Todd and Lettuce and Mrs Lovett in the middle of Pudding and Zakuro.

Pudding jumped on the table, her yellow dress twirling freely around her

"I notice that Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd are not getting along so I will get to the bottom of it Nanoda!" Pudding exclaimed as she pointed a finger at the baker, a gleam in her eyes "evidence 1! A cut on the neck, fresh!" Lettuce waved her arms about "Pudding-san, I don't think this should be discussed!" she laughed nervously, trying to urge Pudding down "nonsense! They should be friends! I don't like seeing people fight! So detective Pudding will get to the bottom of it Lettuce-oneechan!" Pudding replied, smiling brightly, she turned to Sweeney "evidence 2! Sweeney isn't talking much!" Mint sighed "he doesn't anyways!" "Yes but, you stuck up for him when Mrs Lovett usually does!" Pudding quickly replied, laughing about how right she was for quite a young girl. Mrs Lovett stood with Zakuro "Pudding, Mrs Lovett clearly does not want to discuss this right now, besides, I need to give her today clothes otherwise suspicions will be raised" Zakuro coldly implied, walking out of the café with Mrs Lovett, leaving Pudding with her jaw dropped at her defeat. They waited patiently for what Zakuro had decided to do with Mrs Lovett, Pudding putting on circus acts and Ichigo gossiping, suddenly the doors flung open and the café grew silent…


End file.
